Flying Blind
by Maximum-Daniel
Summary: Follow Max and the Flock as they go back to Florida, A story of Action, adventure, little humor, tradity, and faxness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flying…it's so great wouldn't give it up for any thing else-Well the flock and I decided to swing back by Central Florida again, we flew down I-95 to get to central Florida. Thinking back to the beginning of the last sentence, actual maybe for a bite to eat, I'm starving. Just as I was thinking this, Nudge swooped by me, and I expected her to start motor mouth away.

"I hungry is anyone else hungry of am I the only one."

I was kind of amazed that's all that she said,

_Note to self: When Nudge gets really hungry, she doesn't talk much. There may be ways to exploit this._

"No I'm hungry too" I said, that pace down there looks like it might be fun.

"Easy for you to say," Iggy said sarcastically.

We all turned and started to descend where we wouldn't be seen. As we started to walk into town we say a sign that said Winter Park,

It doesn't look very winterish, now why would they name a place in Florida like that, but it does remind me of a little New York, look there's Park Avenue.

So we decided to walk down and look for a place to eat, it was a pleasant place, at least so far it was without an eraser in sight. Up next to us drove a fancy sports car.

Look at that, Nudge exclaimed it's a Lamborghini, that's amazing, if only we'd hade one of those in stead of "Jigsaw" –

Because Nudge was about to wash us away with words I yelled, "Look a place to eat," and as an added bonus they let dogs sit at all restaurants out side seating, Total told me this early, and he added that he thinks it should be a national law. I told him back not to tell Angel or she might mess with the president again.

We walked up and sat down, when the waiter asked for our order we ordered some lamb kabobs, appetizers, and lots of food. The waiter said "this seems like a lot of food for six kids remembering back to the New York incident, I got ready to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After we sat down Max started to look kind of nervous, she looked very especially when the waiter made a comment about how much food we ordered. But just then Gazzy quickly said.

"We're expecting more people,"

"Oh, said the waiter, In that case I'll bring you some dinner rolls."

By the time the food got there I was starving, I smiled remembering back when I took the kabobs from the camper, good times. That seemed like forever ago back when Angle was still stuck at the school. After we ate the waiter came over and asked us,

"What happened to your guests?"

"They where busy, Max said.

The waiter looking astonished said, "You at all that food by yourselves."

Max grinned and said, "Pretty much."

As soon as we started to walk out of there we noticed what looked like a large party, not to get into the way of things we decided to walk around back. Just then three already morphed erasers where waiting for us, I instantly lunged forward throwing a round house into his jaw, I heard a pop. From behind me came another eraser, just as I was about to give him a good upper cut , Gazzy ran up and slammed his hands on his ears, just as he started to yell I planted my knee in his stomach. I turned to my left to look at the others, but Max was already kicking but. After the last eraser fell, I ran scooped up total, then we where in shy not a moment to soon.

Just as we got up Max called "

Let's find a place where we can land and hide."

So we headed for what looked like a small forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we landed, it looked like we where on some kind of path. We walked down the path to what looked like a ranger station we started to walk by it, when an old lady popped out and asked us if we where going to be spending the night, when I gave her a puzzled look she told me, "you need to pay to spent the night at a camp ground."

So I forked over about twenty-five dollars and she let us go. Where walked in and picked a campsite I the back. Fang and Nudged went to go get fire wood while the others and I sat around and "set up camp." Now you may have noticed that the voice has been living me alone, this was actually nice and plesant I wished it would have lasted, but you know my story to well for that. Pretty soon I had a first class headache and the voice was telling me things.

**"There's something here that connects to the school,**

"Like erasers"

**No not like that, like in New York**

"You mean like the institute."

**I'm not sure but I believe it's some thing of the sort." **

I'd figured I guessed right because he voice was quiet, meanwhile Iggy was helping start a fire with the wood that had been brought back. Soon, thanks to my little pyro, we had a roaring fire. As a teat I pulled out some energy bars from my back pack, and distributed them evenly. Fang volunteered to take first watch and Iggy third, I would take second. So with Fang on guard everybody went to sleep, except for me of course, I stayed up and talk tot Fang for a while.

"You're not sleepy" Fang said and I sat next to him.

"Not now any ways, I decided to tell him about the voice, "Fang The voice said there's a place like the institute in New York here."

"The Voice said this." He was looking a little skeptical

"Well hinted" I told him.

Well I guess that settles it we go there tomorrow, flashing me one of his rare grins, "by the way it's your watch now."

As he walked away I couldn't help but notice that Angle has been Quiet, I wonder if some thing is up. Oh well… (Yawn) tomorrow it's of to the……Place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We where awoken by the sounds of gun shots in the distance, somebody must have been hunting across the forest because nobody else; like the old lady, seemed nervous about it.

Nudge who had awoken from the gun shout walk over to me, "where are we going to day."

I responded "well there's a place-(Fang interrupted me right there)

"To the library, we need to look some thing up."

I thought about some sort of action at fangs attempt to undermine me, (like a smack of the head), but be for I could Iggy and Fang walked up, and in unison asked me.

"Were hungry, I s there some kind of a place where we can stop and eat."

"Let's go to a Waffle House," Nudge said with curly haired behead.

"What about Total Angle reminded us, she hadn't been very vocal on this trip so far.

"Well I told her," "he can wait out side and we'll bring him some thing to go."

We took off over by the edge of the camp grounds, as avoid detection. And cam by what looked like a large lake. Angle griped Total tighter in her arms as we spotted Alligators down below us, besides swimming over alligators it was pretty peaceful up there and so far today everything was going great- BANG- there was what sounds like a gun shout as a swarm of ducks flew by under us three more, four, and then one last gun shot. We still flying and everything was okay until- Bang with this one, Iggy yelled. I turned to see what happened I could see on his arm where some shot gun pellets had grazed his arm. We landed a few yards on shore.

"Stupid hunters" Angel yelled as she ran over by Iggy's side.

Iggy looked around," yah know it's a good thing for pain because, if there wasn't any I wouldn't know if I was bleeding to death of not."

Fang inspecting the wound and said "I always thought not looking at it mad it hurt less."

"Ha, Ha, Ha," said Iggy.

I told him it didn't look that bad, so we pulled out some medical supplies and began to bandage him up; luckily the pellets just grazed him.

Angel looking less concerned said," I guess it can stink to look like a bird this time of year."

Nudge informed us, "or more like a Mallard or frivolous duck, they have been having problems with those. Yah, see they been mating together and the they don go back up north and now it's be coming hard to tell them apart because the breeds are mixin-"

Iggy reached up and put his hand over her mouth, "I think I'll be Okay, now let's go to that Waffle House I'm Hungry."

Iggy, what a trooper, I'm glad he's Okay, and it's okay if he's hungry too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So we stopped by a Waffle house to eat, and boy, can those guys eat here's a list of what we ate: seven Waffles, three all stars breakfasts, four grilled bacon Texas cheapskates, and one omelet. Total wanted the omelet, after this we mapped out what library we where going to go to.

So where off, after a little bit Nudge flew over and asked me

"What are we going to look for, you seem to be secretive, are you hiding something."

I shot a look at fang. He explained.

"We are going to find a place similar to the one we found in New York

Behold! I'd I just heard what I thought I did, Fang speaking in whole sentences, with subjects, nouns, and verbs. It was like a dream come true, this would really make things easier. But just then I asked him what to look for at the library and he simply said.

"Ask the voice."

My moment gone, (sigh), and any ways we fly over the library and land behind it. When we did so we seemed to startle somebody, when they turned around it was eraser, he started to run but Fang, which had land on the other side of him was already on him. The eraser tried to throw a punch but Fang side stepped aside and grabbed his wrist. Then he front kicked it breaking the joint upward. The eraser screamed, but then fell down unconscious. Behind him Nudge was standing with a large rock in her hands. If there's ever been I time when I was most afraid of and eleven year old girl, this was it.

We walked into the library and split up Fang with me, Gazzy with Iggy, and Nudge with Angel. After a few minutes me and Fang started looking stuff up on the computer we tried: Evil School 46,600,000 results, Institute for higher living 23,300,000 results. Just ten Gazzy and Iggy walk over Iggy looking excited said.

"Look they have al sorts of reading material for the blind, I can listen to books or read in brail, the only thing was I didn't really ever learn to read brail. But maybe I still can they have books on how to learn it."

Just then Fang typed in Institute of Higher- 23,300,000 results then; he found it less then seven miles from here: Institute of Higher Education and Success


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Well, after me and Max found about the institute everybody wanted to go there, tomorrow. So we headed for a Holiday Inn or some thing, on the flight back I hung back a bit and talked to Angel.

Angel (carrying Total), "hi Fang, what's up."

"Not much."

"Fang, do you now much about the Institute down here, I'm kind of nervous about going there tomorrow."

I had almost for gotten about the time when she had bee kidnapped and taken back to the school, it seemed like forever ago," I turned looking up at max leading the flock-

"Fang why are you thinking about Max?" (Oh the pains of having a six year old mind reader.)

"Angel can I ask you some thing."

"Anything" she said cheerfully.

"Back on the beach when she kissed me what happened, I mean did you catch anything. I mean I've always kind of liked her, but it's like I'm her brother"

"She's always liked you."

"Like a brother," I said unsurely."

"No, More then that."

With that she flew up more towards the top of the flock. I wonder why she had never told me before. I heard her voice in my head. "Because you never asked," But that's the way that Angel was she'd be too worried about Total or Celeste (another set back). I've always wondered about max if she'd ever had any feelings or not.

She called back" Holiday Inn twelve O'clock."

And with that we began our descent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We hid Total in Fangs back pack so nobody would know we had a dog with us. They gave us room number 327, top floor. Nice! The man at the desk had given me two room keys; I keep one and handed the other one over to Fang. So we grabbed our "bags" and headed up the elevator. We got out of the elevator and walked across the room to the door I stuck my key in and the light turned green. With a twist of the handle we were in, it was a large one room area with a couch and a separate bed room and bath room. I told ever body where we ought to sleep, "Angel and Gazzy take the bed, Nudge," I said as I pulled out a fold out cot," you can sleep with Angel and Gazzy in the bed room." Fang, you and Iggy can take the fold out, I get the ground."

Fang had a different plan," Max why don't you take the couch me and Iggy will take the floor.

This was _nice_ things that fang did for me that showed how much he cared-

Yah know, Iggy interrupted my thoughts," I've never seen very many people give up a perfectly good couch before, and I swear I kick any ones butt who makes a wise crack about me _seeing somebody give up a couch_."

With this he grabbed a blanket and sat on the floor. After a while the younger kids and Iggy had gone to sleep. Fang and I sat on the couch talking to one another.

"What do you think the institute is going to be like?"

"I dunno, maybe like the one in New York."

"How are we gonna get in?"

"Is there a sewer that the voice told you about?"

"No."

"Well then I guess we should walk in and check it out first."

"What if it's a trap?"

"I'll go in first-

Why was Fang acting like this, he's being so………sweet. I don't know what to think about it. Could he after all these years have feelings for me? Had he always had feelings for me?

"Fang I don't what you to go in first."

"No, I need to go in first because without you the flock is…. The flock needs you and…. I …um… I care …about you. I don't know what I will do without you."

With this he placed his hand on my shoulder. For a second my heart stopped, Fang had always had feelings for me.

He looked at me, "tomorrow I'll go in first." Then he got up and when to his spot on the floor.

Sigh…… tomorrow


End file.
